The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 December 2018
23:50-57 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:51-16 Delte Atticus. 23:51-21 He is truly unneeded. 23:53-34 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:57-06 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 23:57-28 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:58-11 Sadly, 23:58-26 They preformed surgery on a grape 23:59-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:00-27 @Mendes2 u on 00:02-00 What? 00:03-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:03-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:03-57 Check TDLD 00:07-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:07-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:08-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:08-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:08-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:08-55 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 00:09-16 o/ 00:09-22 o/ 00:09-28 @Qstlijku u on 00:09-31 yeh 00:09-44 I keep calling Koa Toby, lmao. 00:09-55 downtown freezy. now that's a name I haven't seen in a while 00:10-30 i join multiple times every day 00:10-55 Hey Q, Korra, and Freezy! o/ 00:11-06 I swear you haven't been on every day. @ Freezy. 00:12-31 Well day for you is night for most of us :P 00:12-33 @Syde 00:13-20 Well true, but still. There's got to have been one day. 00:14-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-04 silence 00:17-18 http://prntscr.com/lwa3o7 00:17-19 lol 00:17-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:17-39 http://prntscr.com/lwa3r6 00:18-01 Mayo Town is t.d.l 00:19-43 ugh i hate doing hw 00:19-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:19-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:20-02 ugh i hate tg 00:20-11 what is a tg 00:21-25 Qstlijku did you know 00:21-26 that 00:21-28 I am so happy Mendes2 memed on CCC. 00:21-34 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:22-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:23-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:26-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:26-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:27-28 finally done 00:27-45 the last 3 questions were so acoustic 00:27-45 asked me to create teams n shit 00:28-13 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:28-20 Hey. 00:28-30 Seems Koa is now going to ping the hell out of Mendes on TDLD. 00:29-19 omg mendes2 00:29-19 wow 00:29-19 korra2 00:29-21 lol 00:29-49 Lol indeed. 00:30-13 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:31-06 Also, I'm fairly certain FadingIrregularity is an alt of ___, as they know about YIS and already know how to update their chat.js, various scripts, etc. 00:31-06 And __ is having "surgery" today. 00:31-47 WTF? 00:32-06 What? 00:32-20 Who said that I wonder? 00:32-28 Oh, and they used "bruh." 00:32-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:32-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:32-53 Kk 00:33-21 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 00:33-23 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 00:33-55 hey bruhs 00:36-02 omg who 00:36-18 omg 00:36-22 Doru knows 00:36-44 tell me in DM omg 00:36-44 what 00:36-47 I'm not even looking at chat 00:36-57 I dunno who you talkin about, mate 00:37-04 omg u do 00:37-07 i didnt do anything korra 00:38-30 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 00:39-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:39-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:39-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:39-55 Seems KGB is spamming my PMs on MHR 00:42-22 https://prnt.sc/lwaaca 00:42-43 lwaaca 00:42-51 little witch academia academia 00:43-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:44-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:46-39 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 00:46-40 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-02 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:50-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:50-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:51-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:51-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-03 Seems my presence killed the ESB logging bot. 00:56-10 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 00:56-16 Rip 00:56-30 Stopped logging as soon as I joined, omg. 00:56-32 It hates you, I think. Very sad. :( 00:56-39 Shame on it. 00:57-09 Bots shouldn't be holding grudges. 00:57-21 6:56 00:57-21 CosmicSour - Nigella 00:57-21 Okay 00:57-21 I get way too many warning. Especially from chat mods and Korra 00:57-21 6:57 00:57-21 TheKorraFanatic 00:57-21 Do you ever see another chat mod 00:58-17 Lmao 00:59-21 I don't even know why she excluded me from the other mods. 00:59-21 iThere's legit just two chat moderators and the other one doesn't do shit. 01:03-18 Oof 01:03-41 Hmph! 01:03-54 Who's the other one? 01:04-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:04-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-02 Auron~Guardian. 01:05-06 User:Syde BOT is the other one 01:06-18 01:06-30 Got fucken pinged for ListGroupRights 01:06-35 Syde BOT doesn't have rights there. 01:07-01 Syde BOT is blocked there, lol. 01:07-01 Why, TG? 01:07-17 LisbtG/broupRights 01:07-34 Rather pointless that Bureaucrats can remove bot rights from their own account. 01:07-39 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:07-40 hERE. 01:07-44 *Here. 01:08-03 How so? 01:08-10 Since they can remove bot rights anyway, through the "remove groups" permission. 01:08-52 Remove groups: already covers Remove groups from own account: 01:08-52 However Remove groups from own account: does not cover Remove groups: 01:10-01 What do you mean? 01:11-22 If "Bots" shows up under the "Remove groups:" option for Bureaucrats, then they can automatically remove bot rights from their own account, since "Remove groups:" covers all users. 01:11-49 I mean, 01:11-57 "Remove groups from own account:" however only works for the user themselves. 01:12-22 The self-add and self-remove bot rights. 01:12-22 Thus why VSTF and Helpers can bot themselves and remove it. 01:12-36 Seems only half of my shit sent. 01:12-36 True. 01:12-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:13-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:13-19 * I mean, 01:13-19 The rights are connected. 01:13-27 Though Helpers can modify the permissions of other accounts. Whereas VSTF can only modify the permissions of their own account. 01:13-33 We know. 01:14-06 VSTF used to be able to add and remove bot rights to any account. 01:14-16 to and from. 01:14-18 okay so fell free to ask qustions 01:14-38 Kinda pointless, btw, that VSTF can promote themselves to rollback. 01:14-38 Because they have global rollback rights, so- 01:15-01 That has not gone unnoticed by myself. 01:15-30 So in other words, you're saying the "remove bot rights from own account" is unnecessary for b-crats here? 01:15-36 Oh yeah, VSTF also used to be able to add and remove rollback rights from any account as well. Somehow I missed adding that part in my previous message. 01:15-42 Yeah, it is. 01:15-49 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:16-03 Staff probably put it there as a backup. 01:16-21 Legit just said why, lol. 01:16-25 Hey Rick! o/ 01:16-32 Not as "backup", but because the self-add and self-remove rights are connected with each other. 01:16-46 Just like edit protected pages/protecting pages. 01:16-59 Yeah, unlike Wikipedia. 01:17-10 Hmph. 01:17-26 On Wikipedia, it's possible to edit fully protected pages without being able to change the protection levels. 01:17-29 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:17-31 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-57 ur all weirdos 01:20-02 Koa is having a stupid attack on MHR right now. 01:20-27 oh no 01:20-27 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:20-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:20-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:21-00 fell free to talk to me 01:21-43 You absolutely sure that you can't have the "add group to own account" permission for a certain user-group without having the "remove group from own account" one? 01:22-00 Yeah, pretty sure. 01:22-21 hey yall 01:22-21 i protected a page for 1 month 01:22-21 who loves good 01:22-21 food 01:22-21 why is everyone on fandom grown.ups 01:22-21 i like sexey girls 01:22-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:23-21 Just what is this nonsense? 01:23-28 Just give it up, TKF. It's over for Manletcels. 01:23-30 KGB clearly. 01:23-34 If you under 6'0 its ova 01:23-36 Sure. 01:24-09 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:25-40 hey akumi u on u sexey girl 01:26-17 hi omg i am looking thru binocular rn 01:26-25 binaculors 01:26-36 *binoculars!!! 01:26-52 Cocopuff2018 01:26-52 wow 01:26-52 omg i am a councilor 01:26-58 that is what happens when u type with binoculars on omg 01:27-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:27-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:27-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:27-51 This is so funny, lol. 01:27-51 No one is replying at all and he's just losing it. 01:27-52 Wb, Q. 01:28-11 I wonder, why do you abuse and torture em 01:28-16 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:28-19 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:28-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:28-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:29-00 Don't say a word there, South. 01:29-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:29-11 Let him keep going. 01:29-32 Now he PMed me the F-word in all caps 01:29-44 Lol. 01:30-04 \o 01:30-24 \o 01:30-28 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:30-32 o/ 01:31-11 fell free to tell me 01:31-46 Bureaucrats can add Bureaucrat rights to any account, but can't remove Bureaucrat rights from any account, so they may not necessarily have to be connected. Though that could be because most rights are set so they can't remove themselves from other users. 01:34-14 We could try asking Staff. 01:34-30 We could. 01:34-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:35-08 Simply check CS' Wiki. 01:35-12 I always assumed they were completely separate. I thought it was just traditional to be able to revoke the same groups that you can grant, save for the group initiating the action. 01:35-13 It has a page with ALL user rights. 01:35-21 True. 01:37-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:40-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:41-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:43-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:43-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:45-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:45-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:45-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:49-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:49-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:50-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:54-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:54-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:54-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:55-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:56-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:58-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:58-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:00-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:01-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:02-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:06-29 Nothing but join/leaves for half an hour. 02:06-41 hmph 02:07-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-10 fell free to bean me 02:08-24 /me bans u 02:09-15 I am truly happy fantic has come around. 02:09-23 Just like we have Endcat, Akumia, and Messanger. 02:09-26 Now we got fantic. 02:09-38 lol 02:10-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:11-35 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:15-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:19-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:25-01 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 02:25-54 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 02:31-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:32-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:36-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:36-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:37-20 going to bed, night 02:37-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:37-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:38-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:38-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:38-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:41-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:41-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:55-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:55-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:58-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:01-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:03-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:04-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:04-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:05-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:06-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:37-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:41-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:42-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:45-25 BRUHS 03:45-59 Hmph. 03:46-13 Let me in, SF. 03:46-16 Undo it, simply. 03:46-32 The last few days here, as the remains of a former Large Staff's empire lay and rot, with a few of the important Guests such as CMF. A former 55 mod strong, active empire, crushed 03:46-33 Sure. 03:46-50 What? 03:46-51 And sure. 03:46-55 Hmm. 03:47-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:47-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:48-09 This used to be an empire! 10 crats, admins, 50 mods, etc, highly active. 03:48-15 Crushed, as the Staff slowly dwindled. 03:48-19 So! 03:48-19 Now we are better. 03:48-42 We are better. 03:48-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:49-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:49-25 The Empire will Rise Again 03:50-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:51-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:52-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:52-23 Sure it will. 03:59-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:59-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:02-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:03-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:10-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:10-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:10-34 South, undo it again please. 04:15-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:15-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:15-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:16-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:25-22 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:28-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:28-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:32-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:32-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:34-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:34-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:34-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:34-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:34-55 Important images sent to CS 04:36-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:36-23 Just saw. 04:37-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:37-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:39-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:39-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:42-04 Going AFK for a bit. 04:52-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:56-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:56-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:57-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:58-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:01-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:01-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:02-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:02-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:02-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:06-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:06-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:12-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:12-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:15-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:15-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:16-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:16-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:17-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:17-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:19-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:19-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:20-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:22-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:27-10 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 05:29-24 Bobby! o/ 05:36-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:38-19 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 05:38-20 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 05:38-43 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 05:42-00 TheKorraFanatic caught on tape 2018 05:42-17 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 05:45-02 lmao. 06:08-29 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 06:08-59 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 06:09-01 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 06:16-44 Thanos is the good guy 06:27-11 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 06:27-12 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 06:27-33 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 06:37-52 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 06:48-40 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 06:48-42 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 07:04-34 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 07:04-36 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 07:06-14 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 09:59-51 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 10:00-23 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 10:00-25 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 10:00-26 Spiderman! o/ 10:01-02 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 10:01-04 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 10:06-58 Hi Syde 10:07-00 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 10:23-45 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 10:24-26 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 11:25-56 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 15:11-35 The submit logs button is back, yeh. 15:11-53 Yo! I did join wikia since 2017. 15:11-53 I'm a Wiki-editor and a Helping hand and I can help with CSS and Wikitext. 15:11-53 I run several communities also I'm an active user on Community Central. 15:11-57 Tell me, who said this? 15:12-33 Tell ME. 15:15-36 wewo 15:15-53 Welcome, Yuuri Ice. 15:18-06 Just refreshed and Cheeseskates has posted a big wall of text on CC 15:18-21 Let's check. 15:19-20 I wonder, why won't any of y'all just tell me? 15:20-55 No idea who said that 15:21-23 Anon. 15:21-29 I do not know a single wiki that he "runs". 15:32-02 ~ Yuuri Ice has left the chat ~ 15:32-04 ~ Yuuri Ice has joined the chat ~ 15:32-57 ~ Yuuri Ice has left the chat ~ 15:33-01 Seems FanaticBot finally logged a few minutes ago 15:33-29 Good, good. 15:35-04 ~ Yuuri Ice has joined the chat ~ 15:38-46 There's a cat that stands outside a lottery shop 15:38-46 and the reason for that is because cats are known, in many other interpretations, to boast an aura of luck 15:38-56 . . . 15:38-59 seriously? 15:39-03 What! 15:39-04 quoting him? 15:39-08 yeh. 15:39-09 lol 15:41-28 I found out yesterday that Tupka217 is 33 years old. 15:41-36 Sounds like we're going to have another Kittynator. 15:41-55 lol 15:43-08 Though Fandy is 50+, so- 15:45-58 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 15:47-19 He left. 15:54-00 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 15:54-15 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 15:54-32 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 15:54-33 proposal: move all pages for upcoming episodes and seasons to one page with a list of all upcoming stuff and related details so we don't just have a bunch of stubs 15:54-44 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Octopus_Wizard/Sand relevant 15:55-03 ~ Yuuri Ice has left the chat ~ 15:55-04 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 15:55-04 ~ Yuuri Ice has joined the chat ~ 15:55-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 15:55-26 Pretty good idea. 15:56-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 15:56-58 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Marshall_Rooke noting that if we get rid of this page we're deleting a main character who has appeared in every episode since ep2 15:57-40 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 16:00-48 Well yeah, it was agreed upon not to mark that page for deletion, but Syde apparently didn't listen. 16:01-54 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:02-28 What about the other pages? 16:03-51 They were supposed to be marked, ye. 16:03-51 All of the pages marked to be rewritten were marked for deletion yesterday. But we said to leave Marshall Rooke's page alone. 16:04-13 So are all those others minor characters? 16:04-26 Yep. 16:15-03 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:22-06 ~ Yuuri Ice has left the chat ~ 16:22-10 ~ Yuuri Ice has joined the chat ~ 16:23-00 ~ Yuuri Ice has left the chat ~ 16:33-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:36-02 omg got my report card today 16:36-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:36-10 omg the average is 71% 16:36-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:40-27 ~ Yuuri Ice has joined the chat ~ 16:41-35 Welcome, Yuuri. ._. 16:42-43 ty ; - ; 16:44-32 Tell me, TKF, 16:44-35 What does -_- mean ? 16:44-37 No. 16:44-43 Studying right now, please don't ping me. 16:44-50 omg just tell me 16:49-42 hello james dear~ 16:52-30 omg just tell me 16:54-23 lel 16:54-49 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:54-49 Get banned from discord, JB1 16:54-52 It's possible 16:55-24 o/ 16:55-35 Welcome, CanCanBi 16:56-27 spongey have u ever seen archer 16:57-10 archer the servant from the fate series or archer a user? 16:57-33 Hey! 16:57-51 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archer_(2009_TV_series) 16:57-57 Yeah, JB1 16:58-18 Don't ping TKF as he studying. 16:58-18 /sTalking to me does means studying.s 16:58-20 oh the adult swim trash show -.- 16:58-30 You just pinged him, CCM 16:58-42 And it is because he thinks you are special :) 16:58-51 It's called trying to study, CandyCanMissy, but then some random DMs you, yes. 16:59-05 well theres a character called cheryl or carol or cherlene in it, and shes weird, crazy and sort of psycho, and u remiind me of her ms spongey 16:59-19 . . . 16:59-24 sorry for the ping but good luck with studying TKF 16:59-31 not good to call a girl psycho. . . 16:59-45 what about a boy 16:59-59 eh 17:00-05 sexist 17:00-42 ? 17:00-44 how so? 17:00-55 how can you be sexist to ur own sex? 17:01-17 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:01-17 no sense 17:01-31 It make sense, Hidashi 17:01-45 You remind me of tgpoc 17:01-46 Fine, TKF, I won't DM you then. 17:01-51 Gold 17:02-59 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:04-00 idk 17:04-15 but why is it ok to call a boy psycho but not a girl 17:04-40 TKF is not psycho. 17:05-00 well 17:05-09 ommm, u pinged him, but no hes not 17:05-10 bc we're less effected 17:05-23 TKF is a good boy. 17:05-34 Stop, CCM 17:05-35 Guys, 17:05-35 I asked for you not to pings. 17:05-42 *ping 17:06-26 whenever we want to speak about him, use the word "Torra" 17:06-44 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 17:06-45 Korra? 17:06-47 /me pings TKF 17:07-15 You asked "guys" not to ping you..you didn't ask me, though- 17:07-43 Everyone online is a guy by default until proven otherwise 17:07-52 oof 17:07-53 Toby is evading his CCC ban. 17:07-58 Being referred to using the female form is just a courtesy 17:07-59 And really? 17:08-06 Oh lol 17:08-07 He is 17:08-17 ~ Yuuri Ice has left the chat ~ 17:08-33 omg so every relationship on FANDOM is a gay 17:08-40 Yuuri died 17:08-42 Cause of death: 17:08-43 neglect 17:08-53 rip c:dating 17:09-25 omg 17:09-25 jesus is in my house 17:09-30 This dude would fit well here. 17:09-55 wow good job everyone, he tried hard to study but u pinged him so much hes hallucinating 17:10-01 lmfao 17:10-21 jesus u are fucken awsome 17:10-24 LMFAO 17:10-26 . . . 17:10-30 LOLOLOLOLOL 17:10-32 Korra? 17:10-38 What do you want 17:10-41 *keeps getting pinged* 17:10-44 Are you a bad boy? 17:10-48 Now I see why he mad 17:10-49 @Korra 17:10-51 and hallucinatin 17:10-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:11-08 Is TheKorraFabatic a gay? 17:11-11 Candy, can your questions make a tiny bit of s- 17:11-13 fanatic* 17:11-13 WTF 17:11-20 . . . 17:11-23 can 17:11-25 bad move 17:11-27 apparnetly not 17:11-31 is korra a 17:11-31 the 17:11-32 sjw 17:11-33 He is a .... 17:11-37 Good boy! 17:11-39 Yay! 17:11-52 TKF congratulations!! 17:11-53 . . . . . 17:11-58 nice try on the save 17:12-07 but idrt that worked. . . 17:12-08 TheKorraFanatic is a ..... 17:12-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:12-16 do you are have stupid 17:12-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:12-23 I blacklisted Doru and CandyCanMissy, yet they are still pinging me. 17:12-36 How come I get the blacklist 17:12-39 I gave you the code- 17:12-40 I mean 17:12-40 "blacklisted"? 17:12-41 what code 17:12-47 turn off pings maybe? 17:13-00 Umm only TKF knows- 17:13-01 I'm gonna add a checkbox in the pings modal to disable pings entirely 17:13-12 -_- 17:13-15 In the header 17:13-21 Don't do it Doru! 17:13-27 Watch me 17:13-29 It's my script 17:14-19 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:14-29 Spongebob456 (t|c) banned Toby'sBot (t|c) from chat for infinite (sock) 17:14-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:14-49 What does -_- mean, thpoc 17:14-52 *thpoc 17:15-00 *tgpoc 17:15-32 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:17-14 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:18-12 omg what does -_- mean cancan 17:19-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:20-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:20-20 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:20-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:21-07 Really, TKF ? 17:21-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:22-28 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 17:23-00 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:23-43 Seems we will spam 17:23-55 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:26-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:26-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:26-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:26-33 WELCOME BACK 17:26-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:27-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:27-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:27-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:29-16 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:29-18 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 17:29-19 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 17:29-20 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:29-22 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 17:29-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:29-51 omg what this nonsense 17:33-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:35-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:36-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:36-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:36-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:37-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:38-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:38-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:39-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:44-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:45-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:45-44 nO, tkf 17:45-44 ! 17:45-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:45-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:46-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:46-48 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:47-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:47-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:51-39 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:51-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:59-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:13-27 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 18:14-21 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 18:14-36 Hey, silly bruhs. 18:14-47 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 18:15-05 hey u silly bruh 18:15-28 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 18:16-02 lol. 18:18-38 Bye, silly bruh 18:19-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 18:19-10 o/ 18:19-11 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/490316687321726976/524650749683302420/unknown.png 18:19-14 Hmph. 18:19-18 Welcome, Qstlijku. 18:19-22 Just what did you Hmph. over? 18:19-34 Didn't expect to see Syde on this early 18:20-00 question 18:20-30 Had to get up to answer the door, and no one else was answering the door, so I had no choice. 18:20-37 is this just some chat were we criticize people for their actions on ccc privately? 18:20-39 Maybe I should have pretended to be asleep. 18:20-54 No. 18:20-58 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 18:20-59 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 18:21-01 The screen-shot was to literally show off the CCC theme. 18:21-02 ur sure? 18:21-04 I want gf 18:21-09 cuz it looks like one 18:21-23 Shoulda never showed the theme. 18:21-32 shoulda never used the shitty theme 18:21-53 I'm aware of that now. 18:22-00 I have an amazing theme planned too. 18:22-05 But I don't know enough JS/CSS for it. 18:22-33 Aw 18:22-43 What's your idea? 18:23-02 Inspect Element is probably the best way to do things by stages 18:23-36 So what time is it for you Syde? 18:23-41 Is it 7:23 AM? 18:23-58 I've mentioned part of it to you before. 18:23-58 On the user rail, it would be separated by groups. Staff, Vanguard, VSTF, Bot, CCCrew, etc. + colored usernames for each user group. 18:24-09 Ahh yeah 18:24-24 I was working on that, but I couldn't get group weights working in a pretty way 18:24-30 and format 18:24-37 Say, CCCBot is a mod, but it's also a bot 18:24-59 You'd want mods to appear in the mods list, and the bot to be in the bot list, but you also wanted the bot to appear 2nd 18:25-04 Yeah. 18:25-08 Ah 18:25-09 \o 18:25-37 \o 18:25-42 Make the bot appear first then? 18:25-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:25-47 Korra's slapping her icon 18:25-54 Nah, that'd look ugly 18:26-27 Not uglier than you. 18:26-31 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 18:31-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:31-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:32-07 gtgcya 18:32-09 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 18:41-22 I think I'll go back to bed for a bit. 18:41-26 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 18:56-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:56-52 CS65 is such a gay 18:56-53 omg 19:02-37 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:11-06 ~ Anonminati has joined the chat ~ 19:11-57 ~ Anonminati has left the chat ~ 19:13-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:14-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:22-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:23-12 ~ BlackX6Phantom has joined the chat ~ 19:23-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:23-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:23-17 wassup 19:23-24 ~ WhiteX6Panda has joined the chat ~ 19:23-28 yo 19:23-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:23-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:23-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:24-04 ~ WhiteX6Panda has left the chat ~ 19:24-17 hehehe 19:24-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:25-06 OO HOO 19:25-06 ~ BlackX6Phantom has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 19:25-07 ~ BlackX6Phantom has left the chat ~ 19:25-45 ~ WhiteX6Panda has joined the chat ~ 19:25-52 shit 19:25-58 another anti spam word 19:26-28 just like fuck 19:26-32 s 19:26-33 dusiss 19:26-33 dusuw 19:26-34 iwis 19:26-34 i 19:26-34 si 19:26-34 o 19:26-35 w 19:26-35 owo 19:26-38 siauaiaiqiiaisosoaiqisiq 19:26-38 kq 19:26-38 ~ WhiteX6Panda has been kicked by Syde BOT ~ 19:26-38 w 19:26-38 w 19:26-38 ~ WhiteX6Panda has been banned by Syde BOT ("Flooding") ~ 19:26-39 ~ WhiteX6Panda has left the chat ~ 19:34-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:38-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:39-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:41-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:42-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:43-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:44-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:45-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:46-52 TKF, welcome 19:47-12 Seems you updated something, TKF 19:48-03 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:54-42 ~ Anonminati has joined the chat ~ 19:54-58 Welcome, Anonminati. 19:55-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:55-07 Korra check your pm on ccc 19:55-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:55-14 Done. 19:55-57 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1577797 19:55-57 wtf is this? 19:55-57 19:56-30 Also, i thought Rick Sanchez is Megumi 19:56-51 No. 19:56-51 He was Arch Wizard Megumin. 19:57-58 Oh 20:01-19 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 20:01-49 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 20:01-50 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 20:02-35 ~ Yuuri Ice has joined the chat ~ 20:08-45 ~ Anonminati has left the chat ~ 20:09-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:15-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:15-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:18-17 Silly brush 20:18-32 silly bruhs 20:18-46 Silly brush 20:19-19 brush 20:21-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:21-27 Hail V__c___y! o/ 20:21-34 Huh? 20:21-41 Welcome, South Ferry. 20:21-56 once agine ferry is babbling nonsense more than a baby 20:22-11 Obv, house 20:22-13 Sure, TKF 20:28-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:31-27 SF came here to say Hail v__c___y 20:34-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:34-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:34-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:34-20 Hmph 20:34-35 SF has to squeeze a toy so that he could stop becoming hyper 20:35-41 Hey all you people 20:36-06 Eat that horse, Spongey. Just do meditation 20:36-10 Sure, Hartington 20:36-21 hey all you people wont you listen to me 20:36-21 I've just had a sandwich not any sort of sandwich a sandwich with jellyfish jelly 20:38-01 It also has water, yoga and meditation in the sandwhich, HNB 20:39-10 water~ 20:39-44 Let it be known they added TG to the DM. 20:40-23 True, TKF 20:40-34 They probs needed anotha fruit there. 20:40-48 They preformed surgery on a grape 20:41-00 TKF is a fruit 20:41-04 Incorrect. 20:41-15 Hmph. She Betta add me in that MF. 20:41-16 TKF is a vegetable 20:41-25 Nope. 20:41-33 Gonna come in and say "Any trannies in this MF" like in Heavens server 20:41-39 TKF is a ham sandwich 20:41-47 Nope. 20:41-49 There is one there, SF 20:42-02 Hmph. 20:42-06 TKF is a potato 20:42-06 Look, 20:42-16 TDL needs a Hurt & Heal 20:42-28 Prolly gon add DTF too say he can do Hey NFs! o/ 20:42-41 Needed. 20:43-23 Syde BOT is probs a ffruit 20:44-11 HELLO TKF DEAR ~ 20:44-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:44-37 7:39 20:44-37 FalcoLombardi99 20:44-37 if someone is gay like me, do it with guys instead of girls. 20:44-47 This was yesterday, omg 20:44-55 Did you legit save that? Lmfao. 20:45-03 yes tkf it is funney 20:45-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:45-22 Head into SC! 20:45-24 Damn it, I have to get into that DM. 20:45-27 FL99 is proud and gay 20:45-33 ~ Yuuri Ice has left the chat ~ 20:45-46 Where be the straight pride flag 20:46-17 Black and White stripes, nothing abnormal or strange. 20:47-35 Just bland, SF 20:47-41 How dare you say straights have pride? (think) 20:47-53 OMG THERE is a creeper in my backyard 20:47-56 Just like being white, we are supposed to be ashamed of our straightness. 20:47-58 * (angry) 20:48-22 omg all girls are bi or lesbien 20:48-53 There is a creeper near Wahsignton DC 20:48-53 The creepers want to take over the WORLD 20:48-54 ! 20:49-40 omg this one creeper in the classroom looks to be a fruit 20:49-52 HE BLEW UP 20:49-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:50-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:50-35 One orientation, for family, and for Prosperity. 20:50-50 Pannies, Tranny, Lezzy, all the same t____ 20:50-52 omg lets not discuss this agine 20:51-05 One orientation, two genders. 20:51-05 :) 20:51-16 No, TKF 20:51-18 Asexuality 20:51-31 Marriage is between a man and a woman. 20:51-36 Jesus is needed. 20:51-46 what the heck, TKF 20:51-52 God is needed to heal everyone 20:51-54 Asexuality should be noticed 20:52-05 What the heck, TKF. How dare someone say a different view than the gays 20:52-10 I feel as if they just don't deserve rights. And As____ is a meme and does not exist, of course. 20:52-22 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 20:53-07 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 20:53-37 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 20:53-38 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 20:53-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:53-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:54-23 omg gay people don't deserve rights or a job 20:54-23 Come, Spongey. 20:54-30 I will take you to the promise land. 20:54-34 And SF will wed you. 20:54-49 You guys are just women with big red dresses 20:54-57 God is truly needed 20:55-13 And flyin' all the way to mars 20:55-23 Tell me, Spongey, 20:55-23 God is needed to defeat Shiva and Bhudda 20:55-27 What are you views on Big G? 20:55-31 *your 20:56-20 Liberals just so intolerant these days. "I just feel as if we should cleanse them all out." "Omg u are r____" 20:57-33 What is Big G 20:57-45 God. 20:57-51 Big G. 20:57-51 Our Big Boi, 20:57-55 bigBig G. 20:58-01 What is this nonsense 20:58-12 Sadly, 20:58-14 Soon, 20:58-26 The world is ending 20:58-41 And you all don't need to make drama's about things and things and other things 20:59-06 Of course. Climate Change gonna iniate the collapse well before 2100 probs 21:01-20 Discuss something, SF 21:01-21 :) 21:01-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:01-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:02-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:02-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:03-06 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:03-19 I only have 3 exams left! 21:03-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:03-52 I finished Term 1 today :) 21:03-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:04-04 Hmph. 21:04-07 I finish Semester 1 tomorrow. 21:04-11 Then Christmas gonna come. 21:04-18 What grade are you in, Loud? 21:04-22 10 :) 21:04-25 Me too. 21:04-28 ok 21:04-32 I feel as if you should flunk the exams so you can retake easier material. 21:04-44 Nah u silly bruh. 21:05-01 SF is the rope to TKF's black hole under the ground 21:05-19 Interesting, SVTLH. 21:05-51 So Shiva and Bhudda walk in this one pub and see God 21:05-51 Shiva says "Sup" fam" 21:05-51 And so Bhudda says "Sup bro" 21:05-51 SO then God says "Hi" 21:06-12 Great joke eh brubs 21:07-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:07-48 Silly bruh 21:07-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:07-51 *Silly brush 21:07-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:07-54 Sad. 21:07-59 We have memed God, taken his name for granted, and allowed the gays to take refuge in TDL. 21:07-59 We must repent. 21:08-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:08-49 CMF and the fruits seek no repentance 21:10-20 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:10-21 CMF is frankly needed. 21:10-29 CMF is a fruit 21:10-32 SF is a fruit 21:10-33 Incorrect. 21:10-34 TKF is a fruit 21:10-45 CMF is simply a str8 ally of the fruits, which is needed. 21:11-05 SF is a fruit (chuckle) 21:11-06 Are str8s vegetables 21:11-36 Spongey is a banana 21:11-54 You are what you eat 21:11-54 So if you eat fruit you are gay brubs 21:11-55 HNB, don't call people that if you don't like it when they say it to you 21:12-26 what dude 21:12-26 ?? 21:12-32 HNB is a fruit omg 21:12-36 what the fuck dude 21:12-37 he is in love with views06 21:12-37 hell yeh 21:12-43 no dude no 21:12-45 Incest! 21:12-51 What! 21:12-56 Let's not mention that! 21:13-00 I thought they were e-bros! 21:13-10 Just how did CMF find out me and V06 are e-siblings 21:13-19 He told me of course. 21:13-22 Wait, 21:13-28 BH has an internet family? Lmfao. 21:13-28 In an NES thread. 21:13-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:13-56 Lol. 21:14-19 Did I kill chat? 21:14-40 TKF is the e-father of course 21:14-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:15-14 Send in a screenshot, CMF 21:15-26 Of what, Sghts? 21:15-36 *Sights 21:15-42 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 21:15-44 ur mum 21:15-50 Nope. 21:15-53 gottem 21:15-57 UMH UMH 21:16-04 Smh Rick. 21:16-11 You sound like a Koacanmissy. 21:16-12 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 21:16-16 @Korra 21:16-31 This was sadly a KGB quote from the other day. 21:16-42 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 21:16-43 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 21:16-48 A KGB quote with a CCM undertone. 21:16-56 sad 21:16-56 CCM -_- 21:17-11 CCM -_- 21:17-24 We NEED a H&H 21:17-29 21:17-36 *wi my life 21:17-49 Not sure, BB. 21:17-53 Birthday Buddy. 21:17-54 We don't have enough users for that. 21:18-27 Sad 21:18-33 H&H of anything, TKF 21:18-43 I'm aware. 21:18-47 Ooh, TDL characters? 21:18-48 We don't have enough to play. 21:18-57 It would just be CMF, BH, TKF, TG, and maybe one other. 21:19-06 Spongey? 21:19-07 That is still good enough 21:19-25 C.S would play 21:19-39 what are you playing 21:20-24 "-1 Piercy Provost" 21:20-24 "Why are you hurting Piercy? Believe me, he is a good character and has done nothing to you whatsoever. I suggest you heal him ASAP." 21:20-39 Hart, do you plan on staying on FANDOM long-term now? 21:20-49 sadly, no 21:20-50 Sure 21:20-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:21-11 Cassidy Rose 21:21-12 Would you be willing to take RS back over then? 21:21-20 south https://the-void-of-darkness.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:475 21:21-23 Of course 21:21-34 To rid it of TDL, OW. 21:21-52 All TDL CSS and JS is being removed. 21:21-52 css has nothing to do with tdl 21:22-12 Sadly, it does. 21:22-12 As our color scheme and PI design was included. 21:22-21 Chad will the MC of VOD. 21:22-25 who cares 21:22-27 I feel as if we should just bow to CMF and let him keep it all. 21:22-31 We care? 21:22-36 True, I care myself. 21:22-41 That's why the administration decided to remove it. 21:23-12 what is this esb 21:23-23 What does this even mean! 21:23-35 On ESB it would be after 18 votes, first. 21:23-56 > the administration decided to remove it. 21:24-13 Yeh, and on ESB it would be NO admin, 18 votes firs 21:24-13 Ye. 21:24-13 We don't want any of our JS, CSS, or content on his wiki. :) 21:24-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:24-19 i'm keeping user highlights 21:24-27 Sure. 21:24-31 https://the-void-of-darkness.fandom.com/wiki/Steve_the_Angel 21:24-33 is it okay if i get rid of the rest 21:24-33 Godlike 21:24-47 TKF and SF = BFF 21:24-50 Yeah, it's mainly our PI design that we want gone. 21:25-03 Are you friends with TKF, SF 21:25-17 I can neither confirm nor deny such an inquiry. 21:25-32 The wiki's black and gary. 21:25-36 >when your ego is so large the portable infobox design for you wiki being used elsewhere causes you to have a panic attack 21:25-37 *Gray 21:25-41 SF and TKF are more than friends ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 21:25-42 Tell me, SF, 21:25-47 Is the rainbow pretty? 21:25-49 I don't think anyone said panic attack. 21:25-50 Fruit nonsense, JPaul 21:26-00 And it's not even about the PI design itself. 21:26-13 you sound like syde 21:26-15 But rather we don't want our stuff on the wiki that was cheated and stolen from this wiki. 21:26-16 So that's what a PI is? 21:26-24 I thought PI was from math 21:26-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:26-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:26-53 We have yet to Blank those pages, too. 21:26-57 Delete them ALL. 21:26-59 Get it done today. 21:27-05 > But rather we don't want our stuff on the wiki that was cheated and stolen from this wiki. 21:27-05 TDLW is liscensed under creative commons. anyone can steal it provided they include attribution 21:27-07 Hmph, sure, TKF. 21:27-21 https://the-void-of-darkness.fandom.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki%3ACommon.css&diff=852&oldid=840 this acceptable? 21:27-32 Didn't say the content was stolen. 21:27-42 Was talking about the wiki itself being stolen. 21:27-42 Rememba the vote? 21:28-09 i kept saying i wanted more people to vote before submitting it to staff 21:28-09 And yes, it is. 21:28-12 no one else voted 21:28-25 Well it was beaned and submitted. 21:28-31 And we just gonna have to accept. 21:28-49 True colors were shown that day. 21:28-51 omg i think south ferry is a place in new york 21:28-57 Sky's blu. 21:28-58 That si true, Loud. 21:29-06 SILLY BRUHS 21:29-12 SHUCKS 21:29-15 omg wut bruh 21:29-32 OMG SOO FUNNEY 21:29-41 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 21:29-51 Embarrasin' 21:30-01 What is, SF? 21:30-43 I actually like this design: 21:30-43 http://prntscr.com/lwpfm9 21:30-43 http://prntscr.com/lwpfq7 21:31-52 Tell me, TKF, 21:31-57 Do YOU read this? 21:32-09 ? 21:32-43 ? 21:33-40 unban me ill be a good girl~ 21:34-10 want to pm me~ 21:35-12 Seems the Th_Audit is needed. 21:35-29 omg stop 21:36-16 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 21:36-17 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 21:36-46 TKF, change your icon NOW 21:37-22 omg tkf made my notifications flood by forcing me to comment on hurt and heal 21:37-36 After Jan 19 is here, big change gonna happen. 21:37-42 We shall never be the same agine. 21:39-00 ;( 21:39-17 Article 13? 21:39-33 Jan 19 BH will be more mature, more funny, more b conservative, religious, 21:39-42 New VSTF bruhs heading in. 21:39-49 We shall never be the same agine. 21:42-44 TKF is going to be a VSTF 21:43-03 Perhaps. 21:43-10 But maybe not as well. 21:43-26 It is certainly something to look forward too. 21:43-26 We have great candidates for the group. :) 21:43-41 TKF been working for 2 years and they have misunderstoof 21:43-45 *misunderstoof 21:43-49 *misunderstood 21:45-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:45-29 Hi 21:45-36 Welcome, TG. 21:45-50 dudes u on 21:46-10 yeh im on 21:46-26 DUES 21:50-09 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:50-12 o/ 21:50-25 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:50-33 Your bot Big Modded earlier. 21:50-39 Hey Syde. 21:50-44 Did a better job than I did, wtf. 21:50-48 :) 21:51-27 Interesting. 21:52-00 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 21:52-02 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 21:53-05 We should all demote and have Syde BOT only 21:54-03 ^ 21:54-51 omg 21:56-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:58-02 Am I the only one that wonders how counter-vandalism was done before IRC existed? 21:58-21 Maybe. 21:58-22 In Recent Changes? 21:58-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:59-06 https://rent.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheKorraFanatic?action=history Dumb bruhs. 22:05-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:05-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:05-51 Hello? 22:06-44 omg 22:06-50 nobody's on u silly bruh 22:07-14 omg i am on 22:07-38 omg ur not on stop it 22:07-45 or i'll knock u out 22:08-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:08-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:08-38 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 22:08-40 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 22:08-42 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 22:08-43 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 22:09-02 omg omg omg omg help 22:09-17 Big BH censored people on CC that were asking about the recent staff demotions omg 22:09-18 what bruh 22:09-24 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1578007 omg 22:10-34 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:10-46 mg 22:10-47 avatar not appropret 22:10-47 *omg 22:10-51 seems they were fire 22:10-52 *fired 22:11-59 f word allowed a word 22:12-23 honestly i wouldnt be surprised if alwaysmore2hear was laid off i mean she always just did strange things imo 22:12-30 omg sarca might be aisha 22:12-36 Why'd the second founder of wikia join two years after the first? 22:14-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:14-37 https://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3APinkachu&diff=2663600&oldid=2554714 And it's weird that TimmyQuivy removed this from Pinkachu's wall, but not any of the other staff members. 22:14-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:14-59 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central?oldid=17 FANDOM's original name. 22:21-00 Yeah, Ima head out. 22:21-14 bye \o 22:21-18 Hmph. 22:21-35 Seems TDL was abandoned by TKF for Sarca. 22:21-42 tim was probs jealous and demoted everyone omg 22:21-48 omg 22:21-50 I can tell :sob: 22:21-54 How can you? 22:21-56 ;( 22:22-08 because u were super quiet omg 22:24-17 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:24-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:25-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:25-27 Hey Rick! o/ 22:25-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:26-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:26-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:26-56 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 22:27-07 SILLY BRUHS 22:27-08 (cool) 22:27-09 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 22:28-51 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 22:30-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:30-59 SHUCKS 22:31-33 (That was a dare, btw. Her and I are playing T or D in DM.) 22:33-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:33-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:33-09 sure it was 22:33-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:33-40 It was, omg. 22:34-21 http://prntscr.com/lwq4py 22:35-21 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 22:35-22 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 22:36-18 i finally muted #general 22:36-23 Head into SC please. 22:36-33 What is #general? 22:36-52 *#main-chat 22:37-11 And why was this? :) 22:37-28 nothing happens there 22:37-52 Syde: morning 22:37-52 Syde: good night 22:37-52 22:37-52 thats it 22:38-04 Lmfao. 22:38-52 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Mira_Laime omg mira used our idea 22:39-23 lol. 22:39-27 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 22:40-24 Hi, Sarca. (heart) 22:40-30 Hey Sarca! o/ 22:40-36 hewwo sarca (heart) (heart) 22:40-54 Hewwooo. 22:40-56 Welcome, XxSarcasticBunnyxX. 22:40-57 (heart) 22:41-38 I remember when I used to greet Sarca in such a manner. 22:42-31 i Sad times, /i Korra added. 22:42-42 Hmph. 22:42-54 Anyone remember: 22:42-58 bWelcome, Aiihuan. 22:43-01 no 22:43-03 no 22:43-36 OW, you were around then. 22:43-57 hi there akumi u sexey thing 22:44-23 omg reply 22:44-25 bruhs 22:44-26 BRUHS 22:44-38 someone used uwu on my fucken guestbook unironically 22:45-08 why r u ignoring me omg 22:45-17 i am not oomg 22:45-18 *omg 22:45-28 u are the one ignoring me and i am now ur side chick omg 22:45-30 reply u sexey bruh 22:45-34 > sexey 22:45-34 was this koa 22:45-38 Of course. 22:45-39 Yep. 22:45-48 "akumi u sexey thing" was a legit quote. 22:46-02 akumi, omg, 22:46-07 omg what what 22:46-08 if ur my side chick who is my main chick 22:46-30 bigMight as well sign myself here as I just happened to have stopped by. uwu. Lots of friendly happyness being sent your way! 22:46-39 why are we still here 22:46-52 lol. 22:46-54 And where is "here"? 22:47-01 omg it is probs LF 22:47-11 omg no 22:47-13 it is probs sarca 22:47-18 sarca u wanna be my main chick 22:47-22 omg u admit its sarca 22:47-27 omg no it should be me 22:47-32 "FanaticBot u sexey thing" 22:47-32 ----Syde BOT, 2018 22:47-39 Nope. 22:47-40 0 - 0 22:48-01 >tfw everyone else has a guestbook with several million sigs but your guest book is almost empty because it's not in your sig 22:48-06 Sadly, 22:48-12 Syde BOT is a fruit 22:49-05 gamers 22:49-16 we must establish the lore of the void of darkness 22:49-16 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic/Guestbook Sarca, signnn. 22:49-19 it is needed 22:49-38 >hi - Octopus Wizard (message wall) 22:49-38 best signature 22:49-44 Ye. 22:50-28 Hi, kouhai. c:25#.jpgAiihuan Wall | Date 22:50-43 which title is edgier: 22:50-43 the demons light, a devil's luminescence or the void of darkness 22:50-49 How are you doing TheKorraFanatic. This thing is going to get huuuuge. That's a pretty nice border you got there, who taught you? 22:50-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:51-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:51-21 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 22:51-23 omg donald trump signed kim jong-un fanatic's guestbook 22:51-38 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 22:52-44 https://the-void-of-darkness.fandom.com/wiki/User:Octopus_Wizard/common.css so i added attribution and changed the color scheme a bit 22:53-59 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:54-00 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:54-03 hello? 22:54-32 That's cool. 22:55-36 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:56-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:56-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:58-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:58-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:58-26 It annoys me when people write "If you want help with vandalism contact me". 22:58-48 Like, instead of asking for people to come to you, a random user for help, actually get out and revert vandalism. 22:59-40 Go out and see the world 23:01-20 Which people have you seen write it? 23:01-56 User:Tabuu5 23:02-15 * w:User:Tabuu5 23:03-16 Lmao, if they're part of Minecraft and Roblox creepypasta wikis you probably already know they're not going to be reliable 23:04-32 Test? 23:04-56 Test? 23:05-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:05-43 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 23:06-56 ; - ; 23:07-55 i think im going to get some chocolate milk since i drank the last hot chocolate yesterday 23:10-52 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 23:12-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:12-29 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:12-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:13-23 Welp. 23:13-37 Hey, I am so fine, so cool, so so hot. 23:13-37 (Another dare. Forgive me, TDL) 23:13-40 T^T 23:13-44 hell yeh 23:15-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:15-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:16-49 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 23:17-10 Wtf 23:17-22 Welcome, Endercat TM. 23:17-24 TDLis chat is ded like TG's mum! 23:17-33 Hey Sarca (parrot). 23:17-45 Hey, Korrie <3. 23:17-53 Girls are hot 23:17-53 (Soorrryyyyyyyy.) T^T 23:18-01 Girls are hot. 23:18-02 Hey, Ender. (parrot) 23:18-05 They are, Sarca. 23:18-05 Happy you came out. ^^ 23:18-12 LMAO! 23:18-13 ; - ; 23:18-16 Sarca is lesben. 23:18-17 < 3 23:18-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:18-30 (It was a dare, Ender.) 23:18-32 Wait, even before I was bi, I found girls hot... 23:18-43 Not like, I liked them or anything. 23:18-47 Or was I hi all 23:18-51 bi* 23:18-55 Along. 23:18-58 Sadly, you were always bi. Just didn't know it. 23:18-58 Orientations don't really change or such. 23:19-09 Huh. 23:19-14 It's pre-determined before birth. 23:19-22 Then i was always bi. 23:19-33 Should've known. 23:19-37 What about you, Sarca? ^-^ 23:19-47 Sarca is obviously, lesbien. 23:19-54 Nope. 23:19-55 lesbein 23:19-57 *lesbien 23:20-00 u a lesbien sarca 23:20-03 Lesbien. 23:20-08 Nah. 23:20-09 Lesbein 23:20-10 u a bi sarca 23:20-18 sarca a gay 23:20-21 lil gay guy 23:20-24 Lmao. 23:20-30 omg she dodged 23:20-32 sarca is a bi 23:20-37 omg omg 23:20-39 Noo. 23:20-40 omg omg 23:20-42 omg 23:20-44 then what r u 23:20-45 omg no 23:20-46 Sarca is aromatic fhen? 23:20-49 then* 23:20-51 LMAO 23:20-56 T^T 23:21-02 no reply omg 23:21-03 she is a bi 23:21-14 WHAT ARE you! 23:21-17 No, I'm not. 23:21-28 Damn, Endy. 23:21-36 You're straight like my mum's ruler then? 23:21-45 What, Korrie? 23:21-57 "WHAT ARE you!" 23:21-57 Like damn. 23:22-18 Want me to write it in all caps then? 23:22-28 Straight like your mum's ruler. 23:22-29 Because, would gladly do it for ya ;). 23:22-38 Ew, Sarca. 23:22-44 LOL 23:22-48 Straight girls are hot, omg. 23:22-48 So are bi girls. (therp) 23:22-53 And lesbien omg 23:22-53 She layin'. 23:22-59 Lesbiens are hot af. 23:23-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:23-00 lol. 23:23-05 Hey South! o/ 23:23-09 They even more hot then straights. 23:23-18 Hey, North Ferry. 23:23-20 Nah. 23:23-20 1 Gender 1 orientation, lezzies and byes ought to be Healed 23:23-24 Sure ETCM and CS 23:23-29 2 genders. 23:23-33 Knew it. 23:23-35 1 gender would be... 23:23-39 SF always has to add something. 23:23-39 1 gender is Male, all other is SJW 23:23-45 Foids aint count 23:23-52 That is why they Foidz 23:23-53 There are 3 genders: male, female and furry. 23:23-57 Pick one. 23:24-03 omg 23:24-06 Furry isn't a gender. 23:24-10 It is. 23:24-12 Damn it. 23:24-15 Screw you, CS65. 23:24-27 Syde himself, is a furry. 23:24-43 Nope. 23:24-51 I'm Korra, lalalalalalala. 23:24-51 Also, tbh Syde, you don't have to state the obvious when we are joking .-. 23:24-59 Sorry, it was a dare. ; - ; 23:25-03 I know. 23:25-07 LMAO. 23:25-23 Let it be known that there was no need to say it was a dare. 23:25-29 How so? 23:25-31 That is no different from any "BRUBS" or other nonsense. 23:25-33 Omg True God SF. 23:25-50 Gonna pull the "imma mature adult" card on y'all silly bruhs. 23:25-57 SILLY BRUHS. 23:26-01 ... 23:26-13 HEAR me! 23:26-30 SILLY BRUHS 23:26-31 SILLY BRUHS 23:26-38 Good, good. 23:26-43 ^-^ 23:26-46 ^^ 23:26-47 ^-^ 23:26-52 You adapt well. 23:27-02 sUnlike CandyCanMissy. 23:27-13 /(o)\ 23:27-13 _/\_ 23:27-18 Wtf. 23:27-24 Mike Wasowski 23:27-35 253 hours o' Xbox this year it seems, coulda been much higha 23:27-40 Y'know, I was calling someone today and they flipped me off! 23:27-42 How rude! 23:28-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:28-15 Flipped you off? 23:28-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:28-23 Sprinkle some brespect/b on that hater! 23:28-32 Yeah, Syde, gave 'em the middle finger. 23:28-38 Exactly. 23:28-48 TG Korrie explained it all. 23:29-02 Ah. 23:29-17 Ah. 23:29-34 Brb silly bruhs. 23:30-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:30-03 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 23:30-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:30-18 They are 23:30-23 No need to be sorry mg 23:30-26 *omg 23:30-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:30-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:30-32 ?? 23:30-36 Was that a Syde moment? 23:30-40 No omg 23:30-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:30-53 I had left my computeer and it was showing an old message from Sarca. 23:30-59 The one where she said girls were hot. 23:31-03 *computer 23:31-14 She doesn't find them hot though, omg 23:31-19 she apologized for saying it omg 23:31-21 Aw too bad 23:31-31 She must live in a dark and scary world 23:31-32 It was a TKFian dare, YIS. 23:31-34 Hmph 23:31-36 Are you telling me you have yet another... 23:31-39 Alright, then good. 23:31-42 Got worried for a sec 23:31-48 ; - ; 23:33-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:33-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:33-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:33-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:34-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:34-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:37-18 i am coming to destroy the deamons light in 3 days bruhs hehehehe HELP 23:37-18 23:37-59 lol. 23:41-26 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 23:42-07 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 23:42-28 Welcome, Dorumin. 23:42-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:43-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:43-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:43-08 who you talkin to 23:43-40 Hey Dorumin! o/ 23:43-58 yo, chat 23:47-16 Hmph. 23:47-24 Korra ever found a guy hot? 23:47-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:48-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:48-40 No. 23:48-53 Tragic 23:48-53 Neither. 23:49-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:49-25 I've seen handsome men but I don't use the term hot to describe them. 23:49-27 We ain't fruits. 23:49-55 Just people you know are attractive, lol 23:50-18 Like the lead singer of The Neighbourhood before they aged piss poorly 23:53-10 u gay 23:53-36 I'm not the one that would turn down a lap laying 23:53-42 Just admit that it's over, TKF. Category:Wikia Chat logs